


Search for Paradise

by TheRainbowInspector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowInspector/pseuds/TheRainbowInspector
Summary: A Girl wakes up to a nasty suprise





	

You yell in pain as you fall to the floor from your bed. You feel immense pain in your body. It feels like the flu but a thousand times worse. You feel like needles are digging into your skin, your limbs feel like noodles, and you have a sharp pain on the top of your head. Tears fall from your cheeks in your desperate time of need. You need your father, but sadly, this house’s walls are sound proof.

You scream out again as you grab the top of your head. You surprisingly….. Feel something there, like devil’s horns, except not the exact shape. They kinda went backwards and split in two.

You look at your hands, and notice they have overly-long claws in the place of your finger nails. And not just that. Your hands are also grey.

When you notice this, you also notice that you feel a little stronger now. That might be an understatement. You feel really springy and strong. You throw yourself up to your feet, and walk over to your mirror. The next thing you see are your eyes… They’re glowing a bright orange. You can’t really see your pupils and irises… You then think that you should turn the light on. It’s dark in your room and you want to see what ever weird changes have happened to you during your weird list of flu symptoms.

You walk over to the light switch and turn it on, then walk back to the mirror to observe yourself. Well, at least you can see your pupils now. Your eyes are still a weird reddish-orangish. You see your pupils, but for some reason, not your irises. You decide to look closer. Oh, you do have irises. They’re just grey. You mull around in your head on whether to take your clothes off to try and find other changes.

You decide on it. You first take off your shirt. Of course, the first thing your immature teenager mind looks at first is your boobs. They’ve gotten a bit bigger, and they don’t have the small bumps in your bra where your nip nops should be. You try to pull your bra a little forward to take a look, but you bra is too small. You put your arms behind you back and undo the small hooks on your bra. You just pull your bra down for a second, then your put it back on. In that small time, you noticed that you don’t have nipples anymore.

You think for a couple minutes, and then look at the clock. It’s almost six, which is when your dad wakes up for work. You quickly throw your clothes on and grab your duffel bag. Just in case your dad doesn’t like this, you’re going to need to get out of the house fast. You get you umbrella from the closet. It’s been a rainy May this year so you’re going to need that. You also get your rain coat and shove it in the bag, then you pajamas and some snacks that you store in your room for midnight snacking. You also need you laptop! Can’t forget that! After you put your stuff in your back, you put on your cleanest underwear, tank top, tee shirt, skinny jeans and your favourite back coat. Literally everything you put on was black. You don’t know why, but you just feel in a black mood today.


End file.
